The present invention relates to continuous casting of metal by means of a revolving drum having a groove which loops around the periphery of the drum and into which molten material, e.g. steel. aluminum or copper is poured to solidify therein and to be withdrawn as a casting or elongated ingot in a continuous casting process. More particularly the invention relates to a strip for such a machine which covers the portion of the groove filled with molten material, to define therewith the mold cavity.
Casting machines of the type outlined above are already known and the cover strip employed here is a metal strip which is longer than the periphery of the drum, but runs in engagement therewith over a portion of the drum's periphery. The location where the strip begins to engage the drum is an entrance to the resulting curved, duct-like mold cavity into which molten metal is poured. The casting emerges from that cavity where the strip disengages from the drum. Both, the interior of the drum and the outwardly facing surface of the strip where covering the drum, are subjected to cooling by means of liquid, e.g. water.
In accordance with the German printed patent application No. 1,458,198 such a casting and covering strip is to be made of steel. It was found, however, that a steel strip is not completely satisfactory with regards to strength at high temperature. Also, cooling the solidifying casting through such strip is sufficient only as long as the strip is very extensively cooled and by means of very large quantities of coolant. The equipment necessary here increases cost of such a facility.